Not Tonight
by VXYL24
Summary: A certain entity known as Darkness is keen on making Vergil miserable by killing all the people he loves, starting with a certain raven-haired girl.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE. xD Okay, so... I'm not really sure who the FUCK Darkness is, so just imagine that it's Mundus' master or something. Lol k bye. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Not Tonight**

The man sprinted towards her, his silver hair gleaming as the night light ran over it. His once icy blue eyes melted, making a stream down his cheek.

'I will save her.' He muttered, glaring at Darkness and its demonic minions.

The woman looked at him weakly, surrender stained in her heterochromic eyes. She sighed deeply, a tear running through her eyes down to the dirty ground she laid upon. Memories of her flashed through his mind. His soul was damned, but she… she changed him. She loved him, and made him feel like he was everything, even if he was actually a nobody. She was the only one who took him in, when the world and all its doors shunned him bitterly. No one but her gave a damn about him.

'I must!' he shouted in his mind, the sound echoing throughout his body. He wept as he ran, his tears making a trail after him. Darkness laughed at his determination to save her, the depressing aura complimenting his chuckle.

"Give it up, Son of Sparda." Darkness called out. "You'll fail again, like you always do."

The blue demon spat him a dark look, and cursed under his breath.

'I'll kill you, you worthless son of a bitch.' He whispered, grinning evilly at his use of bad words. As a child, Dante had taught him that. Maybe swearing wasn't that bad after all…

Darkness forced him into a tight embrace to stop him, coiling around him like a serpent.

"Your own brother defeated you, Mundus controlled you, and Agnus took away your one prized possession, Yamato. What makes you think you can make a difference now? Just because that stupid Nero boy gave Yamato back to you, what makes you think you can KILL me?" Darkness hissed in his ear. "You're worth nothing, and you'll stay like that for the rest of your pathetic life. You'll always fail!"

'Not tonight.' He told himself, shoving away the shadows, hitting them and mutilating them with Yamato. They shrieked in annoyance and disappointment, but the devil ignored their whimpers and laments. He glared at Darkness one more time, before continuing his track towards the woman he loved dearly. He knelt towards her and stroked her beautiful raven hair. Her long eyelashes made her eyes gleam with more color though she seemed lifeless. He put a finger on her once rosy lips, and shuddered at the coldness.

Darkness chuckled once more, as the blue demon put a hand on the woman's throat to feel her pulse.

She was gone. Darkness took form of a man. His feet swiftly lowered to the floor behind the blue demon, making his way to him.

"Your efforts will always be futile. As a demon, you can live for over a thousand years, and you'll spend them all watching your loved ones die!" Darkness said, laughing maniacally. "I'll enjoy torturing you, half-breed. I'll kill everyone you'll meet and love. You'll die alone in this cold world!"

The half-breed rose up from his position, and faced Darkness. He was looking down, but Darkness could see that his eyes were glowing a lusty red.

"Not if I kill you first." He said, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. His lips curved into a smirk, as he raised his head to meet Darkness' gaze. His body was enveloped in fire; Hell fire. His clothes couldn't even take the heat that it started stripping away from his figure.

He ran toward him in ungodly speed, sliced him in half, and stabbed him a million times before Darkness could do anything. He summoned blue swords that hovered above him, and one by one they stabbed Darkness repeatedly on the face until the Summoned Swords broke in over-use.

"She will not die!" The demon shouted furiously. "Not tonight!"

He sheathed Yamato, and the moment it made a 'clack' sound, Darkness broke in a million pieces, as if he was glass. The pieces floated through air, and dissipated in time.

Suddenly, the woman gasped for air, and the blue demon dropped Yamato to the ground and ran toward her.

"Vergil?" the woman asked, her voice cracking. Her eyes were slowly watering. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry I didn't give this to you sooner, Mary…" he said, reaching into a shred of cloth that used to be a pocket. He took a small black box from it. His eyes shone brightly as he opened the box, revealing the beautiful ring in it.

The woman nodded slowly, a smile forming across her features. Vergil slipped the ring onto Lady's elegant finger. She cried in his arms, as he embraced her tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you." Vergil admitted, letting his own tears take hold of his face.

"It may happen sooner than we think…" Lady started. "But you won't lose me tonight."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE. oh my goodness. The fight scene makes me facepalm. That's like... The shortest fight ever. GAWD. GERD LAWD. t(._.)t Anyway, review please! ^^ Thaaaaaanks! Lalalove~ _

_-24_


End file.
